The Power Of Cheese/Pre-2007
This is an archived page of the Guild's history prior to 2007. For updated information on this guild go to The Power Of Cheese page. Guild History This guild has been through a rocky starting. It was originally created after Sir-Brock left Outlaws, and the guild broke up, some friends got together, and with the aid of CheeseTime's money The Power Of Cheese was formed. Although this guild started very badly, and didn't seem to get very far, the guild got totally restarted (with the exception of Cheesetime and Consize staying as joint leaders), shortly after the guilds reopening, Cheese's new main character quit the guild so she didn't have to stay in control of a guild for awhile. This left Con to take charge, and try to get the guild back to a proper guild, with descent amounts of chars. The guild is now once again under Cheese's powerful control and although not having a great number of members in the guild, it is all about having fun, helping each other out, and talking about cheese. The Guild The Power of Cheese is a friendly guild for people who enjoy cheese. As well as those who don't and the few that think it's good, but not great. The Power of Cheese's members are always up for hunting items or helping people train. The Leader "She likes all kinds of Cheese" :~ Consize on KillerPenguin KillerPenguin is a helpful person to all guild members, even though she finds little time to play being £x in debt. Her other characters are a level 62 xelor and 50 eniripsa. Although she hates Xelors and has quit Cheesetime. She is always willing to give guild members a hand. She's big on the food type professions and boasts *coughs* a level 100 baker, 90+ farmer, 80+ fisher, 50+ fishmonger and 70+ alchemist. Also has low level hunter, tailor, miner, jeweller and lumberjack. Maybe thats why she's such a low combat level. Maybe she just sucks. No-one knows. The Officer Consize is a level 81 Osamodas who is always lending his stuff to guild members and hunting stuff with guild members and making stuff for guild members and giving stuff to guild members. He always helps them train and is very active. His professions are Miner and Jeweler, but he also has a high level farmer and baker. "I wish my name was BRIZ" :~Fat ' on himself' "Moron, what else is there to say?" :~ Consize on Consize "Did I fart, or do I always smell like that?...No-one knows for sure. All they know is I play Dofus like I smell." :~ KillerPenguin on KillerPenguin "Interests? Uh... Cheese... and Potatoes." :~ Hells-Angel on Consize "'' Very Active?.....VERY ACTIVE??.....unstatement of the century''" :~ Consize on Hells-Angel "=P" :~ Hells-Angel on Consize "Where am I? Who are you?? Do you have David Tennant's phone number?" :~ KillerPenguin on Consize The Others The rest of the members are all pretty active and helpful. With several high level professions in there. The Rules Thou shall obey the Penguin Lord or thou shalt be smoten Uh, just don't annoy people, aggress Guild Members, scam them... etc. Liking Cheese(the food product) is not necessary but is smiled upon =) <<< just like that If you can't reach, hit Fat (Don't ask) And Thou Shall Worship the Cheese at all times of the day Ranking On Approval : Only used for members alts (only 1 alt each) Servant : For lvl 10-19 Members, preferable entry lvl is 20+ Reservist : Any member from lvl 20-39 with no jobs over lvl 30 Keeper : Any member lvl 45+ Officer : Any member lvl 50+ and trusted and loyal members of the guild Special Ranks Manufacturer : Any member with a job lvl 30+ have the ability to take Resources from collectors Treasurer : Not specified Guard : ??? We Pwn *Storm Troopers *Love *Interference (J/K) Category:Guild Related Pages